


Burned Away

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: No one talks about their soulmates or the tattoos that come with them. Frankly, everyone is either joining the cult or fighting them. The Deputy is having a hard time with Jacob and it only gets worse when tattoos come to light.





	1. Chapter 1

Theo cursed as she slid down the hill, foot catching a large divot that sent her into a tumbling roll. With grass and dirt clinging in her dark hair, she pushed off the ground and started into a run. Running away from the mad man firing the rifle off at her. The boom of the weapon echoed around the mountains like thunder and she flinched each time, watching dirt fly or bark splinter beside her. 

She had thought he was a better shot than that. Then the thought that he was toying with her crossed her mind and she was furious. Damn him. 

Suddenly the radio went off, loud and screeching as the sound of static buzzed from her hip and Hurk’s voice called out. “ _ Dep, where are you?! _ ” 

Quickly hiding around a large tree, she listened for the sounds of wolves and gunfire. It was eerily quiet for the current situation. “Hurk, buddy.” Theo whispered breathlessly, looking around her surroundings. “I’m- uh- near the Ranger Station. Please- for the love of God- get me the fuck out of here!” 

Before Hurk could respond, a new voice called over the radio.  _ “I got her, Hurk! Cause a fucking distraction. _ ” 

She never thought Jess Black to be heaven sent but she sure as shit did now. Grinning, Theo took off again, further down the mountain just as two judge wolves rounded the trees. They were faster and caught up quickly and she was about to turn to try and fight them off when an arrow pierced one through the skull. The other whined and snarled in defense, ready to attack until a big explosion shook the trees and the wolf darted away in fear. 

“ _ Fuck yeah! Now that’s what I call a distraction _ !” Hurk shouted over the radio and she laughed along with him, until another boom of the rifle went off and the tree beside her nearly exploded in itself. 

_ He was so close.  _

The road was in sight and Jess just pulled up in a truck but her mind was everywhere else. It was screaming everything at once- what she should do, what she shouldn’t do. What would happen if she was caught. Slowly picking up the radio, she pushed the button all the while listening to the sounds of heavy footsteps trampling leaves and underbrush. 

“Hurk. Jess. Get out of here. Now.” 

There was only a moment and then the truck sped off. Theo turned just as Jacob pointed his shiny red handgun at her chest, the devilish smirk pulling his lips. “Well, well. Deputy. Your little friends left you? Or are you finally going to give in?” 

Glaring, she took a breath and let out a humorless laugh. “Please, just do us both a favor and put a bullet in my head.” 

He stepped forward, the barrel of his gun pressing underneath her breasts. “No, I’m not going to do that.” His calloused hand slid down her arm and gripped her wrist harshly. “I’ve got to take you back.  _ Alive _ .” 

Theo had kind of hoped he would just knock her unconscious and then drag her body back with him. Yet, she was highly unfortunate and had to suffer with being in Jacob’s unpleasant company. She had to walk in front of him while one of his hands held her wrist and the other held the gun to her lower back. It’s not like she’d run away and she knew he understood this so maybe he was purposefully keeping her close. 

So she attempted to trip at every moment, even if the reward was she got a bullet in the back- directly in the spot that would paralyze her. Slowing Jacob down from his goal was  _ her _ goal. But it never phased him. He’d just yank her back against his chest and whisper a low and surprisingly seductive warning against her ear. 

When they reached the truck, he grabbed rope and tied it tightly around each wrist and then pushed her up and into the bed of the vehicle. A judge wolf hopped up beside her and she held in a scream, scrabbling back until she hit the back window. 

The oldest Seed brother just laughed, walking around to the driver door. “Hang on tight, Deputy.”

And he drove recklessly without a second thought to her or her unwelcome companion. The truck jerked and bounced and she found herself growing more frustrated and anxious. Any minute now and she’d go flying from the bed or this enormous creature would be on top of her. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and it was almost crazy enough to work.

With one look at the wolf, dead in its dead eyes, Theo had come up with the best half-assed plan that only she- the Rookie Deputy- would attempt. As if the animal knew her intentions, a menacing snarl left it and before it could sink its teeth into her throat, she jumped. Throwing herself over the side of the bed, Theo hit the ground roughly, rolling and fighting to catch her breath when she finally stopped. But when the tires of the truck came to a screeching halt, the noise reverberating in her already ringing ears, she forced herself to move. 

“Dammit!” Jacob’s voice was distant, angry. The wolf had jumped out after her, stumbling on its hind legs as it pushed forward. 

Falling onto her back, Theo reached down and snagged the knife hidden in her boot and once the animal was on top of her, she drove it into its neck. She pushed the dead animal off, turning the knife around and began sawing through the rope while trying to crawl backwards. The blood soaked to her skin made it difficult to hold the handle, wincing when she slipped and grazed herself.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is, Deputy.” His voice was clearer now and the pure fear and adrenaline that rushed through her urged her to cut faster. 

Once she was free of the restraints, she went to push herself up until she saw Jacob standing over her, gun in hand. Yet, he seemed distracted. He wasn’t looking at her face and he wasn’t making any moves to force the deputy back into the truck. His cold blue eyes were on her waist, so she looked down to see what he was looking at. 

Despite the blood and the scratches, her tattoo was clearly visible, the fabric of her shirt torn clean off by the wolf. Theo was breathing heavily, waiting for the inevitable that never came. His gun lowered and when his eyes met hers, the air caught in her throat. He had a look that was a mixture of grief and irritation. 

She had never seen someone look at her after seeing the odd yet unmistakable soul tattoo. Most of the time it was disgust or fear. Her tattoo was unlike any others- although you could hardly call it a tattoo- more like it had been burned into your skin than marked by colored ink. It marked the outline of what used to be a wolf until one day it burst into flames and then became just a messy scar.

Taking advantage of Jacob’s state, she turned and bolted into the trees, wanting to get as far away as humanly possible. All thoughts were on making it to the Wolf’s Den, where she could get patched up and far away from the oldest Seed.

\-----------

Eli had watched her stumble down the steps of the bunker, arms and chest caked in dried blood. He had feared it was her own but she just shook her head when he asked and went to move by him. He grabbed her arm and tugged her along into the eating area and sat her on the couch. 

“Holy shit! Deputy, are you alright?” Wheaty exclaimed when he walked in, rushing over to her. 

Theo smiled weakly, nodding her head. “I’m fine. Really. Had another run in with Jacob, though. So mentally? Not so much.”

They both stopped, Wheaty’s face turning pale while Eli frowned deeply and moved in front of her. He crouched, checking her for injuries once again. “And you managed to escape? Braver than you look.” He patched up a couple scrapes and then lifted the torn part of your shirt. 

“Or just the biggest dumbass Hope County has ever seen.” She laughed lightly as he cleared her of any worse wounds.

The younger man winced, his brows furrowing and it didn’t take long for  _ that  _ look to show on his face. “What’s that?” 

Eli followed his gaze and then stood, shooing the boy away. “Wheaty, don’t. Go see if Tammy needs help.” 

Wheaty’s mouth gaped as he attempted to retort, but one look from the Whitetail leader and he shut up. As he left, Eli turned his gaze back to the deputy. He didn’t have to say anything and he wasn’t going to. It was what she liked about him. 

“It’s my soul mark. What’s left of it, at least.” 

He pulled up a chair and leaned back, watching her. “They usually don’t look like that. What happened?” 

Theo frowned and shrugged, shaking her head lightly as she thought. “It was so many years ago, but it suddenly just started burning and turned raw. Like I had burned it myself. Doctors didn’t believe me, so I still have no clear idea what happened.” 

“Haven’t found the one?”

She just laughed and pursed her lips. “Nope. Probably dead.” Without even trying, she thought back to Jacob and his reaction. “What’s funny though, is Jacob saw it and he had such a strange look on his face.” 

Eli sat up, his brows furrowed. “What do you mean? How?”

“I don’t know exactly. Maybe it was just pity.” 

Her friend was silent for a while, running his fingers over his beard before nodding. “Alright, well get some rest. We should be fine here for a while, so head on down to Holland Valley tomorrow. Dutch said it’s important that you go now.” 

Theo nodded and watched him stand. “Alright. I’ll leave in the morning. Just call me if you need me.” 

Eli promised to do so but something had changed about him that worried her. It could have just been talk about Jacob so she pushed it aside in her mind and hurried to change out of the dirty stained clothes. As she laid down she tried to formulate a game plan but sleep won and soon she was out. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo heads out to Holland Valley to liberate Falls End as planned and Jacob has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii I'm back!!! Oof I hope this is good I've been editing so much and idk worried it sucks but let's continue anyways!!!!

Holland Valley was a completely different terrain from the Whitetail Mountains- with it’s long stretch of open land and clear skies and giant red silos with white painted cult symbols. Being so open made it easier to be spotted by peggies. Although rolling into the Valley with Hurk’s loud mouth and giant grizzly bear at your side wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. Yet, Jess didn’t want to come and decided to hang back to help Eli and Theo thought John Seed might get scared if he knew she had a bear on her side. 

Leaving Whitetail Mountains had been harder than she thought. Something kept nagging at her to stay and she wanted to- in a way. Despite the constant barrage of wolves and peggies, there was this feeling she got when in the mountains. A comfort. 

“What do we do now, dep?” Hurk asked in an annoyed whine, standing outside the truck littered with bullet holes while she sat on the ground, glaring at the flat tire. So much for her fabulous plan. 

Cheeseburger sat beside her, groaning and huffing from the heat. Theo sighed and shook her head. “Stop the next car that comes by? We have to get to Falls End.”

Hurk looked around and picked up his rpg, slinging it over his back. “Who knew we’d be gunned down by a bunch of peggies.” 

Theo laughed dryly and stood, grabbing her bag and whatever guns were in the back. “We should always be prepared for that. Let’s start walking and maybe we’ll find a car on the side of the road.”

And it must have been their lucky day because after about two miles there was a cult truck, unattended and ready for them. Hurk was against rolling into Falls End in the poorly painted white truck with the enemy’s logo plastered on the sides, but she was exhausted and didn’t care in the slightest. Maybe they’d get away with driving by peggies and not get attacked. 

Hurk climbed into the passenger seat while Cheeseburger jumped into the bed and she took the wheel. Exhaustion was taking over and she barely noticed the radio blasting cult music or Hurk’s sidelong stare before he turned the channel. She just sighed heavily when he asked if she was alright. 

Theo parked the truck just outside of Falls End and pulled out her binoculars, taking note of who’s who. “Alright, Hurk?” He hummed in response. “I see a couple of civilians, so leave the rocket launcher here, okay bud?”

Hurk complained the whole time but he agreed as the three of them moved towards a boarded up building. Theo pulled her sniper rifle off her shoulder and aimed, looking through the scope. She held her breath and then pulled the trigger, taking out one of the snipers on the roof. She waited for any commotions caused by her assassination and thankful when it was all still. 

Once all the snipers from above were taken care of, she handed her rifle over to Hurk and pulled out her combat knife, choosing to try and be stealthy. She snuck around the building, taking out peggies slowly and quietly, until just one person happened to walk around the corner at the most inconvenient time. The man stood there with his eyes wide while she crouched over a body and ripped the knife from the woman’s throat. 

“Hurk!” Theo yelled just as the man called for the others and she ran. 

Gunfire rang out through the small town, breaking the dead silence that once resided. Cheeseburger ran through, knocking down men while Hurk fired his gun as much as he possibly could. Theo pulled out her handgun and ran between buildings, trying to calm her beating heart before she panicked and made a terrible decision. 

And just as she felt like she was almost done, a plane flew overhead, armed with guns. Theo was able to get out of the way just in time, falling onto her back. Suddenly, a blonde woman was leaning over her, taking her arm and pulling her up. 

“There’s a mounted gun up on that roof! You can use that to take down the plane.” 

Theo glared and stepped back. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Before she could yell anymore, the plane had turned and was firing upon them again and she gritted her teeth, groaning in annoyance as she took off to the ladder and started to climb. Now she really wished she let Hurk bring his RPG. 

She stumbled over the roof, rushing to the gun and aiming it just as the plane turned back for another strafe. And then she unloaded everything the mounted gun had. The plane flew lower and lower and soared over her head as it crash landed into the field just behind her, fumes of black smoke rising around it. 

Screams of victory called out from below but she didn’t feel as if she had won anything. Hurk climbed up the ladder and hurried over to her. “Dep, you alright?” 

“Yeah,” She huffed, turning to him. “What about you? And Cheeseburger?” She called for the bear and he gave a noise in response. At least he was alive, thank god. 

Hurk laughed and handed her back her rifle. “Yeah, I’m good man. What a blast.” 

Theo couldn’t help but laugh at that and then follow him down to meet the people of Falls End. They all thanked her and then immediately asked her for more help. She agreed because it was her job but what she wanted most was for Eli to call her back and tell her to come home. 

After liberating Falls End, she began doing tasks for Mary May and Pastor Jerome. Theo was exhausted to say the least, worse than when she started and it’s been a week now since she came to the Valley and still no word from Eli. And then her radio sparked to life and she nearly felt her heart jump for joy until the person spoke. 

“You are causing quite a problem for me, Deputy.” John’s charming voice called out to her and she stopped in her steps. “Deputy Hudson here has been so desperately waiting for you while you were parading around the mountains.”

Theo would have held her tongue if she knew what was best for her, but she couldn’t resist. “You’ve finally come out of hiding? I was sure I’d have to burn down the entire Valley to get something out of you.” 

John didn’t respond for a moment and she wondered if he had even heard her. Maybe the radio wasn’t working or he was trying to find a way to retort. But eventually and unfortunately his voice returned. “Oh, Deputy. My men will bring you to me and you will confess. You will tell me of all your sins and then you will Atone. I look forward to finally meeting you.” 

There was something sinister in his voice and she felt the blood drain from her body and her heart was in her throat. And oh did John keep his word. Just as she was trying to hunt, trucks spotted her and chased her down, shooting at her recklessly. A bullet went through her thigh and she screamed, falling to the ground and groaning. 

The world start to turn and slant, her vision ground blurred and hazy as she weakly attempted to crawl backwards. It was no use as several men walked to her and grabbed her, dragging her to the trucks. Soon her body felt numb and her mind went black as the drug knocked her unconscious.

* * *

 

Jacob was restless, sitting in his office chair and just  _ staring _ . His mind was thinking, planning,  _ questioning _ . He wasn’t upset that the deputy had gotten away. He wasn’t even upset that she had killed his soldiers and his judges. No, he was upset by the mark on her side. He was upset that he had found himself frozen in his own body, his thoughts running wild. 

And now it’s been weeks since he’s heard any word of her whereabouts and things in the Whitetail Mountains were quiet. When he asked around, all of them had said there was no sign of the deputy and suggested she may be dead or in hiding. 

Standing quickly, he left the room and walked down the hall. “Peaches.” He called, so boredly as to not give away his anger. 

Deputy Pratt rounded the hall and that’s when Jacob grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Sighing softly, Jacob narrowed his eyes. “Tell me about your deputy friend. The one  _ that got away _ .” He sneered the last bit, hating that those were his choice of words but they were accurate. 

“Wa-Ward?” Pratt stuttered, his eyes wide and generally panicked. “What about her?” Jacob put pressure on his throat and he jerked. “Okay. Okay! Her name is Theo Ward. She’s a rookie, joined us only a year ago. I don’t know too much about her.” 

Jacob glared and let go of him, stepping back. “Useless.” He then began walking away, his fingers twitching as he started to think again. Think about  _ her _ and her mark and the fear in her eyes as he stood over her. He couldn’t stop thinking that if she were dead it would be for the best but then he needed to ask her about that painfully and strikingly familiar mark. 

He walked into a room full of men he called the Chosen and slammed the door shut. “Find the Deputy. Bring her back.”

They all nodded and began scurrying about all except one. “Jacob.” He spoke quickly and loud enough to quiet the men in the room. “I received word earlier that John has captured the Deputy.”

Jacob felt his blood boil and his heart sink at the same time. “You only cared to tell me now?”

“I-” The man grew fearful and frowned. “I didn’t think it was important. If John has her then she’s fucked-” 

He had already started taking steps towards the man and cutting off his sentence when he drove his knife into his throat. Blood coated his face but Jacob just stared, watching as the light in his eyes dimmed and then dropped the body onto the floor with a heavy thud. He cleaned off the blade and turned to the rest of the men.

“Change of plans.” Jacob spoke, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Continue with what you were doing before.” He waved to the body at his feet. “Feed the wolves. They’re hungry.”

And with that he left, walking back down the hall with Theo deep in his mind and the thought of the torture she’d endure while in the care of his baby brother. He’d be pleased by it if his body wasn’t burning his mind screaming at him to get her out of there. Jacob hated that  _ she  _ was causing all of this, one woman who sought to destroy all his brother had built. The one with that fucking burned mark on her side. 

He wanted to kill her himself, the agonizing anxiety running through him was more than he could stomach and if she was dead? He wouldn’t have to feel it anymore. So that would be his plan now. Fuck what Joseph had said. Jacob wasn’t going to bring the deputy to him; he was going to kill her.

And as a smirk pulled his lips, he knew it was time to give John a call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo officially meets John Seed. Jacob has a heart-to-heart with Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I'm so glad i'm updating this. Also thank you everyone that reads this?? I'm so happy thank you!!

Distant sounds echoed and bounced around her head and mixed together to make horrid noises. Her body was heavy and it was difficult to breathe, gasping for air at every chance. As her senses slowly came back, she realized her body was wet and when she was submerged in water she started to panic. 

Theo started thrashing, fighting off the man above her that was holding her under the water. He yanked her back up and she gasped sharply, sputtering and her fist went out, slamming into the peggie. He fell backwards and she stumbled in the water, chest heaving as her face contorted in anger, glaring ahead to the bright lights of a van. Her black hair fell around her, clinging to her cheeks and droplets fell from each strand.

John Seed stood there in the water with a book in his hand, staring with wide eyes and an amused expression. Peggies surrounded her with weapons in their hands- as if she even had the strength to attack. He raised his hand and spoke up among the silence.

“Brothers and sisters, put those down. Bring her to me.” They did as they were told and soon she was face to face with the youngest Seed brother. “Deputy,” John smiled, his hand reaching out to touch your shoulder. “It’s a pleasure we finally meet.” 

Theo glared and tried to jerk away, but the two beside her only gripped tighter. “Fuck you.” She seethed, head still fuzzy as she tried to focus. 

John let out a ‘tsk’ noise and his light blue eyes gazed deep into hers. “Not sure that’d be appropriate. No, I’m going to make you confess and then after the Atonement, well.” He smiled and his hand moved to her throat, light and gentle. “You’ll be pure.” 

Suddenly his leering gaze moved down her body and he stopped, his hand following and hovering over her side. As fear ran through her, she looked down and realized her soaked shirt was clinging to her form and the raised burns on her hip were visible. The last thing she needed was John Seed pulling off her clothes and commenting on her body.

“John.” A man called, walking over from the van. “You’ve got a phone call.”

And at that, John’s entire demeanor changed. His eyes grew cold as they met hers and there was something about the way his lip twitched. Even the tone of his voice changed drastically. “Who is it?” 

“Jacob.” Said the man and Theo’s heart dropped to her stomach. She was going to pass out.

John muttered something under his breath and then took the phone, watching her as he spoke. “Hello, brother. What do I owe this pleasure?” 

Theo hated that she couldn’t hear Jacob- that she didn’t know what he was saying. All she could do was stand there and try to read John’s eyes and expressions. Like now- how his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. 

“I’m looking at her now. She’s lovely.” 

Fuck, they were talking about her. Jacob  _ wanted  _ her. He wanted her dead, that’s for sure but she didn’t think he’d be so impatient as to call his brother who was currently holding her hostage. They all had the same goal, so why was Jacob so interested on making sure he was the one to kill her? Why didn’t any of these siblings just kill her from the beginning? Why go through all  _ this _ ?

“You cannot have her. I will proceed with the Cleansing.” 

Her heart had left her stomach and was now in her throat and she felt like getting sick. She has to get out of here somehow. She had to escape. But then John smiled and her body froze in place as his hand reached out and slid over her jaw. She couldn’t even begin to think to try and fight him. 

John tilted his head and his hand moved back to her throat, pressing hard. “You must have been very bad, deputy, to upset my brother like this.” His voice was quiet and sinister and he only smiled as she cried out and tried to breathe. Now to Jacob he said, “You may come and take her- but the Atonement will be done by then. I’m not so sure you’d even want her after that.” 

He let go of her and she sucked in a deep breath, wheezing as her throat burned and her head spun. “Fuck!” She cursed, being more forceful now as she tried to get away. The men just pulled her around and eventually she landed on her back, groaning in pain. 

“Get her into the van.” John nodded and then smiled at her as the two men dragged her away. She did everything she could to stop it- digging her boots into the dirt and screaming as she yanked her body away. It only slowed them down for a bit but eventually they threw her into the back of the van and slammed the doors shut.

Theo tried to calm her heart as she looked at the other three occupying the van. Two other prisoners and one peggie with a rifle. Christ, how was she supposed to get out of this. The peggie man bound her wrists together and soon the van started up, coming to life in an awful screeching and gas guzzling sound accompanied by the dreadful cult music. 

The van set into motion and she sat there, glowering at the man and listening to the other two talk and cry. She had no tears for her situation, only a fear gnawing its way into her stomach. This was worse than being locked up with Jacob, and that was a nightmare. But here, the van was more than likely heading to John’s Bunker and she didn’t want to even imagine what happened there. 

Suddenly light shone in through the back of the van and the vehicle jerked, slid across the dirt and then flipped. Theo was tossed about, crashing against metal and rolling with the van until it came to a dead stop. She must have hit her head, because her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was Pastor Jerome standing over her.

 

* * *

 

Jacob could hear Theo over the phone as he was talking to John and something stirred in his chest. He could hear her curse and yell and cry out. He heard her struggling to breathe- he knows that sound intimately- and he wanted to know what she looked like as she desperately attempted to survive. To fight for air as she slowly lost consciousness. John got to see all that. 

“ _ Get her in the van. _ ” His voice was distant as he talked to his men and then it was clearer again. “ _ Tick tock, Jacob. The deputy is mine. _ ”

Theo was screaming in the background and then the line disconnected in an unnerving silence. Jacob sat there, brooding and glaring at the phone.  _ Fuck _ . First he hadn’t cared at all about her. Then after Joseph said he wanted her alive, Jacob decided to make her the perfect soldier. But now? Now he didn’t care about any of that. He needed her dead. For his own sake. 

He felt like he was going fucking crazy. No matter what he did, he was thinking about her constantly. She invaded his dreams when he was able to sleep, taking over the endless nightmares he had regularly to just  _ her _ . He was growing to despise her more and more and yet still, his heart ached and it frustrated him to no end. 

There was a pounding in his head and he groaned and frustration, leaning against his desk with a short sigh. The door opened and he glanced up, watching as Joseph walked in. His younger brother stared with his emotionless eyes and then sent him a small smile. 

“What’s wrong, Jacob?” 

Jacob frowned and immediately thought back to Theo. “Just a headache.” He growled down, leaning back in his chair. Joseph nodded and then leaned against the desk, so Jacob took it that he should ask the millionaire question. “That deputy,-”

Before he could continue, Joseph held up his hand. “The deputy is with John now. Although, I fear she will only give us more trouble. But I believe it is God’s will that she joins our family. Why do you ask?” 

So maybe he wasn’t allowed to kill her. Of course, he could always make it seem like an accident. But he shook his head slightly and noticed Joseph’s tattoo. He met his gaze and then asked; “What happens when your soulmate dies?” 

Maybe it was insensitive of him and he certainly wouldn’t be asking, but he was curious. Jacob didn’t know too much about the link between tattoos, he hadn’t cared much growing up and in a fit of rebelliousness, he had burned his. Yet, the thought of what would happen after he killed Theo - if she were really his ‘soulmate’ - had been on his mind. 

Joseph raised a brow, glancing down at his tattoo over his wrist. “Why? You’ve never asked me about this. Have you felt something?” 

“No,” Jacob shook his head and then scratched his chin, seeming uninterested. “Was just curious.” Sure he felt something- he felt something this entire goddamn time and he absolutely hated it.

There was silence and he was sure Joseph wouldn’t touch the subject, but then heartfelt he said, “When you lose a soulmate, there’s this overwhelming agony that holds you tightly. It burns away your skin and feasts upon your heart and there’s no way to stop it. It lingers for years until it is you that is buried beneath the earth.” His piercing eyes landed on Jacob again. “Have you felt that, brother?”

“Not yet.” He grumbled, looking away. She was just making this so much more difficult for him. Maybe it would be better to keep her locked away in a cage. Then again, Jacob wasn’t afraid of years of pain.

Joseph was quiet once again, somehow a worried but gentle expression taking over his face. “If the deputy is meant to be here,” He started quietly and as a matter-of-fact. “then her soulmate is here as well. She then will have a reason to stay.”

Jacob frowned at that, knowing that if he really was her soulmate then he was her reason for staying. Yet, they hated each other so strongly, so it was bound to end poorly for either of them.  _ Christ _ , what a mess he was in. “And if her soulmate is dead?”

“They’re not.” His brother spoke immediately, a new fire in his eyes. “I’ve seen her, she’s still full of promise. She does not know the pain of losing the one she is connected to. If we know her tattoo, we’ll know her partner. They must be here. She will stop fighting once we find them.” 

Nothing about this seemed beneficial or even reasonable. How was it that she happened to come to Hope County after all these years? Why was it that she was here  _ now _ ? Joseph took his leave soon after and Jacob sat alone, staring blankly at the desk. His headache was gone and he was thankful he couldn’t feel anything at all. He was sure once John had her, then he would be feeling many things. Maybe she wasn’t his soulmate, and it was just a coincidence that she had a scar on her side.

Suddenly the door shot open and one of the Chosen walked in, looking slightly apologetic. “Jacob, sorry to disturb. We just got word that the deputy escaped John.”

He was stunned, to say the least. Then a smile spread his lips and he stood up, heart pumping excitedly. His plan could still work. She was  _ gone _ . Jacob looked to the man before him and wore a wolfish grin. “Find Peaches, we have a lot to discuss.” 

The man nodded and left and it didn’t take long for the deputy under his care entered the room. He was timid and frightened, but there was a strange look in his eyes. Perhaps he had also heard of the victory for Theo. Jacob sat down again and leaned back, pleasantly pleased with himself.

“Did you need something?” Pratt asked in a stuttering mess.

His cold eyes turned to the officer and he nodded. “How do we bring your deputy friend back to the mountains?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo makes her way to the Henbane to meet up with Hurk and Sharky, while Jacob does his best to lure her back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell im updating yay. I really hope everyone is enjoying this?? thank you if you are omg. this doesn't go to Jacob's pov this time, but his voice does make an appearance :)

“Jesus, deputy!” 

Theo groaned, her head pounding and her ears ringing. She hadn’t felt like this before, not even in the form of a hangover after a night of heavy drinking. The loud voice startled her and suddenly she was falling off whatever she was on and someone reached out and grabbed her. Vision slowly coming back into focus, she realized she had fallen off the couch and Mary May was holding her arm. 

Frowning deeply, Theo shook her off. “Oh please, just Theo is fine. What the fuck happened?” 

The woman chuckled and stood up, this time keeping her voice down. “Pastor Jerome saved you from being tortured by John fucking Seed. Although, you hit your head pretty hard. Sorry.” 

Nodding very slowly, Theo pushed herself up and groaned. “Fuck. I am so fucked.” She whispered, remembering everything suddenly. “I-I need to-” Well shit, she couldn’t remember what she needed to do. One thing was sure; she needed to get the hell out of Hope County. But that wasn’t an option.

“Where’s Hurk? And my bear?” At least she found her bag laying against the wall and she hurried to snatch it up.

Mary May laughed and started walking out of the room and down the stairs, which Theo stumbled after her to keep up. “Hurk said he was going to go talk to his cousin about helpin’ y’all out. He said when you woke up to ask you to head over there. As for Cheeseburger,” She sighed and sent Theo a smile. “He’s fine. He’s over at the church.” 

She swallowed and took the glass of water the woman offered once they stopped at the bar, chugging it down. Although, a part of her wished it was a tall glass of whiskey. “I need a smoke.” She whispered and pushed herself out of the Spread Eagle, groaning at the brightness of Falls End.  _ Why couldn’t it be nighttime?  _ At least in the mountains there were god damn trees blocking the sun. 

Theo reached into her bag and grabbed her pack of cigarettes, pulling a stick out and placing it between her lips. She dug around for her lighter and smirked when she found it, quickly lighting the end of the cigarette and taking a long drag. Next, she pulled out her radio and tossed her bag over her shoulder, walking towards the Fall’s End church. 

Tuning the radio to Eli’s frequency, she pushed the button a couple times and then pulled the cigarette from her mouth. “Eli, come in. It’s Theo.” There was silence and she waited for a moment for him to respond, but still nothing. “Eli, please.” 

_ “I’m here, deputy. Are you alright?”  _

Relief washed over her and she tried her hardest to hold back tears. “God, no. Everything is shitty. Can I come back now? It’s been weeks and I’m so tired. Eli, I just want to fucking sleep, please.”

_ “I know, Theo.” _ Eli sighed and then cleared his throat.  _ “I’m sorry, darlin’. But I need you to stay there. Coming back here is not a good idea.”  _

Theo frowned to herself and stopped in the middle of the street. There was no reason for him to keep her here when she was needed in the mountains. She  _ needed  _ to be in the mountains. She hated being here with fucking John Seed constantly being cryptic when he talked to her and threatening her every moment. She’d never say it out loud, but she fucking missed Jacob.

At the thought of Jacob she sighed. Maybe that was what this was about. “If this is about Jacob, I can handle it.”

_ “This is about Jacob. I’m trying to protect you, deputy.” _ Eli’s voice came quickly and he seemed sincere but agitated. 

Those words hurt her the worst and she felt a spitting anger rise up in her. She didn’t need his protection - she needed her friend. “I can protect myself just fine! And fuck you! I’m going to meet up with Hurk and then I’m coming back. You can’t stop me, Eli. I’m not afraid of Jacob or his fucking wolves or his stupid fucking chair! I’m not afraid of  _ him _ !”

Before Eli could get a word in she hurried and changed the frequency again to her usual. She decided to wait and call Hurk when she was on the way. So Theo continued on her way towards the church and was nearly crushed by the giant grizzly when she approached him. This bear had way too much energy for his own good.

“Ah, deputy. Glad to see you are awake.” Pastor Jermone stood up from his seat on the steps as she approached. “How are you feeling?”

Theo was growing very tired of her title as deputy. “Please, just call me Theo. It’s not like the badge means anything out here.” She finished off her cigarette and flicked it away. Letting out the smoke from her lungs, she pursed her lips. “I’m feeling great, I guess. Have to go pick up Hurk and then I’m hoping to head back up to the mountains.” 

Something about that didn’t seem to sit right with the Pastor, but she really wasn’t willing to understand what it was. She already had an idea. Of course, he couldn’t just leave it alone. “We need you here, dep- Theo. This isn’t over. John Seed isn’t going to stop. We  _ have  _ to stop him from taking our people - we need to stop him for good.”

“I get that, but I’m also needed all over this fucking county. I’ve gotta make the rounds, Pastor.” She was ready for people to stop using her and she was starting with the residents of Falls End. Now she really needed a drink and she wondered if she could convince Hurk and his cousin to go get one. “Goodbye, Jerome. We need to leave.” 

Theo patted Cheeseburger and didn’t listen as the pastor of Falls End called her back, to try and reason with her. Theo didn’t have time to discuss morals and good deeds with him. She helped the bear into the bed of a truck and then tossed her bag through the driver window. 

“Good luck, Theo. May God watch over you.” Jerome spoke, his voice tight. 

She huffed and shook her head as she pulled the rusty and creaking door open. “I don’t need luck or God, Pastor. I need a fuckin’ drink.” 

Theo slammed the door once she was in and started up the truck, speeding off down the road and taking the turn that would take her straight to the Henbane. Grabbing her radio, she pushed the button and called out. “Hurk, you there?”

“ _ Yeah dep! What’s up? _ ” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. Hearing his voice was a relief. “I’m on my way to Henbane. Where are you exactly?”

Hurk gave her his location and said they’d wait there for her; the trailer park smack dab in the middle of the Henbane. The ride out of the Valley was long and quiet and thankfully there weren’t too many peggies around

She stopped at a quiet spot after crossing the bridge and took a deep breath. Even though she felt like she slept for several hours, she was still extremely exhausted. If the cult didn’t kill her, sleep deprivation sure would. Glancing at Cheeseburger behind her, she smiled to see he had laid down and was getting a good rest. God, she wished she could crawl back there and join him.

Theo lazily pulled out her map, finger following along the roads until she found the Moonflower Trailer Park. She tapped as she thought, organizing her plans and remembering the route. But she didn’t start moving right away - she laid down on the bench seat, toying with her radio. 

Maybe she really did miss Jacob. Or maybe she missed the unnatural normalcy she felt in the mountains. Really, she didn’t know what it was, but she kept changing her frequency to the one Jacob normally called her on like he’d call her any second. Like he’d give her a reason to go back. 

Her eyes started to close, but  _ fuck _ , she couldn’t fall asleep here. And suddenly the radio buzzed to life and she frowned, eyes opening. 

_ “Deputy~” _ Jacob’s voice sang through the speaker, startling her. Theo’s heart started racing and she sat up.  _ “Are you having fun - making life difficult for John?”  _

A smile pulled Theo’s lips despite her attempts not to. “I actually got bored with him. He didn’t  _ excite  _ me. Thought about paying Faith a visit.” 

Jacob hummed over the radio and she closed her eyes to the sound.  _ “Not much in the Henbane besides Bliss and those fucking cougars.”  _ He was silent for a just a moment, but the light was still red, signalling he was still holding the button down. _ “I’m calling to talk about my surrender.”  _

“Surrender? What do you mean?” Her excitement dwindled and she suddenly had her doubts about Jacob. He wasn’t as great as everyone made him out to be if he was already giving up. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why don’t you just call up Eli, he’d gladly put a bullet in your head.” 

There was silence for a moment and she mentally cursed herself for potentially fucking up once again. Here’s Jacob - talking about surrendering for the good of all of Hope County - and she had to run her damn mouth and make him change his mind. Then his voice came so softly and husky.  _ “I will only surrender to you.”  _

Theo’s heart started racing again and she couldn’t stop thinking about his voice. How was it that he even had any effect on her? “Yeah, okay. Fine. I’ll head up there tomorrow. Just call me with a time and place and I’m all yours.” 

_ “Great.” _ Jacob laughed - or what she thought was a laugh. _ “Rest well, deputy.”  _

Theo grinned as she turned the walkie frequency back to Hurk and pressed the button almost too excitedly. “Hurk, buddy. You better find some whiskey because we are getting fucked up tonight!” 

_ “Woo!” _ Hurk yelled over the speaker.  _ “What are we celebrating? Did we win?”  _

She laughed and started the truck. “No, we are going  _ home _ .”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes to arrest Jacob and Jacob's plans turn upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gooooosh i wrote this in like a weird order and was going to make the last half of it for the next chapter, but made it into all one chapter, so it's a bit longer!! But Theo and Jacob are back together and things are HEATED. I hope you all like <3 pls let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also I've written another Theo/Jacob fic - a zombie apocalypse au fic called "Survival Instinct" if you'd all like to check it out!!

Theo felt like complete and utter shit.

Somehow she had fallen asleep with her head on Hurk’s stomach and Sharky over on top of her, sprawled out like he would on a mattress. Her head was pounding with her throat dry and aching. _Who’s big idea was it to get wasted?_

She groaned and pushed Sharky off, coughing as she pushed herself up. It was time for her to leave now and go back home. Jacob Seed was waiting for her and she was almost too excited to put him in handcuffs. Then she wondered where she was supposed to take him. Eli wouldn’t be the best solution, as much as she trusted him, and she certainly didn’t want to drive all the way back to the Henbane. Anyone would be liable to shoot him on sight and she wasn’t sure that’s what she wanted.

It was her job to arrest people, not murder them.

“Sharky. Hurk.” Theo called, downing a bottle of water and sighing heavily. “We gotta go.”

The two moaned and groaned as they took their time waking up. Theo walked out of the musty trailer, smelling of smoke and booze and sweaty clothes, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Sharky stumbled out behind her, sitting down on the steps.

“So, uh, dep. You sure Jacob’s really going to surrender? This could be a trap.”

She smiled and tightened her boots, feeling like she needed a cigarette desperately. “I’m counting on it. That’s why I’ll have you two with me.”

Sharky still seemed hesitant but Hurk hurried out, yelling about how they were going to take down Jacob Seed and be heroes, and soon the mood was lifted. However, the car ride was mostly the two of the men talking to one another while Theo was stuck in her thoughts.

Jacob was a riddle she couldn’t understand and wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to. Normally, she’d be able to distance her feelings from people like this. She found Jacob attractive, for sure, but with the way things were, she wouldn’t be so conflicted about how she feels about him. She _shouldn’t_ be. There was just this strange pull that she didn’t fully comprehend - like when he had said he’d only surrender to her.

And after several hours, she was pulling up to the meeting place and parking the truck. They made a plan - more importantly an escape plan - and then Theo was tugging her jacket closer as she walked through the trees.

Jacob was seated on a tree stump, eyes watching her as her boots crunched through leaves. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t incredibly hesitant. But she pushed through, tugging her lower lip between her teeth until she stopped a few feet from him. “So, how are we doing this?”

He sat up and leaned back slightly, smirking. “What do you have in mind?”

Theo wondered if he was flirting, then the thought vanished quickly but she couldn’t help but return it. “Depends - you like being handcuffed?”

Now he stood, eyes never leaving her as he took a step forward. Something about his look screamed ‘gotcha!’ than ‘you got me’. “Not particularly. So let’s skip that part.” She watched as he pulled out the red painted handgun she’s often seen him with and her heart dropped.

 _Of course this was a trap._ She took one step back and he pulled the trigger, a bullet digging into her thigh. Although, it felt slightly less like an actual bullet and more like a pellet from a BB gun. “Bastard. You shot me.” She groaned as her vision fogged and she dropped to her knees, watching as Jacob’s face blurred into something much more frightening.

“Come on, deputy.” Jacob mumbled, his voice distorted and hauntingly soothing as he leaned over her and pulled her up. “I thought you’d be smarter than this.”

Theo felt heavy and weak and absolutely foolish. She knew it was a trap and she fell into it so easily. She nearly felt hurt and eventually she felt nothing at all.

* * *

 

Jacob was quiet in his chair as he waited for the deputy to wake. At first he tried to busy himself but then he took to watching her sleep. The strands of stray black hair that covered her face, the way her chest rose and fell softly, her parted lips, so soft and smooth - kissable, some might say.  

Of course he had looked under her shirt - at the mark burned over her side in a nasty shape of a wolf - at least the charred remains of one. It was identical to his own, every bump and curve, every discoloration and vibrant red scarring. It was exactly the same. He remembered the day he took a flame to his tattoo and he suddenly thought about how she must have felt.

So it’s true - Theo is his soulmate. The fucking deputy was his soulmate and here he was trying to kill her. And so easily he could have just done it while she’s sleeping, but the more he was around her, the less he actually thought about doing it. His fingers brushed the strands away from her face, calloused palm against her skin.

He would blame all his actions on the curse everyone called a soulmate bond. He would blame it on that solely so he wouldn’t believe that he could be attracted to her. That his skin didn’t burn hotly whenever he touched her or that even looking at her lips gave him the temptation to kiss them. He had heard that the feeling only got worse when you were aware of your soulmate. No wonder he’s been having such a hard time.

Suddenly she moved and it took a moment for her eyes to open. Jacob stepped back so smoothly and quietly to seem like he hadn’t moved at all - like he hadn’t just been leaning over her. Theo’s chest rose as she took a deep breath and swallowed hard, moaning as she tried to push herself up. And then she saw him and paused.

“You shot me.” She spoke, her voice tired and groggy.

Jacob fought back a smile, amused by her reaction, and turned and walked around her like a predator stalking its prey. “Bliss bullets. Very effective.”

Theo groaned as she sat up, looking as if she was about to pass out again and stumbling as she stood up. “Fuck.” Then she watched him carefully, the only sound in the room was his boots as he circled her and her shaky breaths. “What do you want?”

“How’d you get that mark on your side?” He asked without hesitation.

She frowned, hand instinctively going to her hip. “How is that any of your business?”

Jacob narrowed his eyes, stopping his steps and turning towards her. It was his business because _he_ had done it. He only wanted to know what it was like for her. “Answer the question. Why does it look like that?” He froze when a look of confusion flashed across her features. How could he be so foolish?

Theo was silent as she took cautious steps back, her blue eyes wild and never leaving him. She was so easy to read and every flicker of her eyes and every twitch of her fingers told him exactly what she was thinking. _Escape_.

He smiled crudely, quickly walking towards her. “You think you can leave?” Just as he reached for her, she ducked out of the way.

 _She had been stalling._ Stalling for time for the bliss to wear off enough to function properly. To fight. He was impressed. She tried grabbing the gun at his hip, but he managed to grab her and toss her aside, back against the cot.

Jacob easily blocked her attacks and he almost marveled at the fury burning in her gaze, but then she caught him off guard by slamming her knee into his gut. Theo’s fist connected against his cheek, hard enough to make him stumble. But he recovered as quickly as he could and grabbed the front of her shirt, swinging her around and into the wall. She gasped and clawed at his hands, her foot coming out and stomping into his thigh.

Jacob’s knee hit the floor and he growled, unsure if he was pissed off or excited that she was fighting back. She then moved behind him, wrapping her arm around his throat and squeezing. His hands grabbed at her as he pushed himself up, groaning in anger.

“You fucking asshole!” She cursed in his ear, tugging her arm against his throat harder. “Stupid fucking cult fucker!”

In a fit of rage and combat instincts, Jacob pulled out his knife, twisting it in his hand and then driving it into her side. Immediately, the pressure on his throat loosened and she slid off him, crying out and tripping over her own feet before falling onto her back.

Jacob tried not to focus on her - on her cries and heaving breaths. All he felt was a searing, stabbing pain in his side as if he had pushed that knife into himself. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her, her hand on the red hilt of the knife, unsure of whether to pull it out or not.

And as he watched her panic and gasp, her eyes narrowed and her jaw tight, he felt his chest tighten. _Fuck_ did it hurt. The feeling was overwhelming to the point he couldn't breathe and it was like a current of nausea ran through him. He dropped down beside her, staring at her blood soaked hands, hesitant on the handle before she took a deep breath and gripped it, crying out and gritting her teeth as the knife ripped through her flesh.

Jacob’s eyes widened and he frowned, roughly pressing his hands against the wound. She groaned and grabbed his arms, her hands shaking as she clung to him. She cried like a wounded animal, limbs restless as she tried to get away.

“Why the fuck would you pull it out?” He groaned, climbing over her, straddling her waist as he pressed down on the wound, starting to panic himself. He’s be stabbed before - he knows what it feels like - but the pain he was feeling was about ten times worse. In all his years he’s never felt anything like this. He thought Joseph was exaggerating but perhaps he was right.

Theo tried to push him away and pull at him at the same time, glaring and gritting her teeth. He took the knife from her hand, worried she’d try to stab him back. She moved her hand to his face, warm and wet as she touched his jaw. It wasn’t tender and it wasn’t loving - it was a weak push.

“Stop!” He growled out, forcing her hand away.

Then the door opened and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joseph. His brother stood there, watching and waiting for his next move, but he could feel that judging stare of contempt and disappointment.

Jacob groaned as he dropped the knife and pushed himself off Theo, standing over her with her blood coating his hands, arms, and face. He looked as if he just carved her up like fresh meat and he knew Joseph would be furious. “I can explain.”

Joseph didn’t say a word as he walked forward and placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder before bending down before Theo. “Come, my child.” He took her arm and tried to pull her up.

“I’m not your fucking child.” She growled out, pushing him away and falling back onto the floor.

It took awhile just to get her up - seems even mortally wounded she still had to put up a fight. _Stubborn ass._ Jacob was still in pain himself, trying to hide every wince and hiss when it would flare up. Theo however, didn’t hide it at all and would nearly punch either of them at every flash of pain that crossed her face.

“Deputy,” Joseph spoke calmly, but his eyes were hardly gentle. “If you wish to die, we can let you. Or you can let us help you.”

Theo was silent for a moment before she nodded and put her hand out. “I need a cigarette before we do this.”

Joseph gave her an odd look but nodded to Jacob who groaned but dug around in his pockets. He felt like he needed a smoke as well but instead held up a stick to her. Might as well oblige - he did just stab her.

She watched him carefully, taking the cigarette and placing it between her lips. When Jacob pulled the lighter out however, she snatched it from him and quickly lit the end. She took the deepest drag he had ever seen and then watched as she lifted her shirt and held the flame against her wound.

And Jacob felt exactly how she looked as the fire burned against her skin. As Joseph tried to grab her, she kicked out and slammed her foot against his chest, sending him backwards. Then her fist shot out, colliding into the side of Jacob’s head and knocking him off balance.

Jacob managed to see her stumbling out of the room before pushing himself up to chase her down. “Leave her!” Joseph called, glaring as he stood up. “If she wishes to bleed out then so be it. You have some explaining to do.”

“I didn’t mean to stab her.” He growled, wiping his bloody hands on his pants. Yet, as he turned to his brother, he stopped and his words were caught in his throat.

Joseph shook his head, intense eyes watching his brother. He then walked forward and roughly grabbed Jacob’s shirt, lifting it and gazing down at the mangled mark across his hip. He was quiet before his voice broke the wall Jacob so carefully put up, speaking so softly, “It’s the same.”

Jacob felt his throat tighten. _Shit_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Theo and Jacob have a lot to think about - before their next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile, but I finally got around to finishing this. It's a little short but a good set up for the name chapter. 
> 
> Let me know if y'all are enjoying. i'm so happy with how many people are reading this!!

It was almost impossible for Theo to have made it back to the Wolf’s Den alive, but with the abundance of abandoned vehicles and forgotten supplies, she was able to moderately patch herself up and make it home. She stumbles down the steps of the bunker and it’s Eli she sees first, that worried and fearful expression taking over his features. 

He practically drags her through the bunker and manages to shove her into one of the rooms and onto the bed. “You goddamn fool.” Is all he says, but it doesn’t fail to make her laugh - as much as that hurts to even do.

And then Tammy is leaning over her and she’s cursing at Theo as she helps Eli patch her up. Wheaty ends up peeking into the room and watching as the two do their best to make sure the woman doesn’t bleed out and die. 

“How did this happen?” Tammy asks and it takes everything in Eli not to groan. He knows.

Theo smiles at that and shakes her head. “Doing something stupid, of course. You can blame Jacob for this as well. Shouldn’t have underestimated a soldier who still thinks he’s in a war.”

It’s Eli’s turn and he pushes her back down as she tries to sit up. “You idiot. This is war! You really could have died!” 

“She still might.” Tammy is quick to respond and Theo sees a flash of panic cross the man’s face. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, Theo - and whatever the hell you did here didn’t do any good.” 

Theo laughs and winces, falling back now and sighing. “It distracted them for a moment - which was all I needed to get away. Well, it did work until I fell off that hill, but that’s not the point. You should have seen the look on Joseph’s stupid face.”

It was quiet now and she smiles to herself, covering her eyes with her arm and sighing heavily. It didn’t help that she could stop thinking about Jacob and his expression after he stabbed her. How he sat above her and pressed his hands firmly against her wound. 

Was he  _ scared _ of her dying? It was almost impossible to decipher his emotions - she couldn’t even remember what was running through her head. Yet, there was pain and fear behind his eyes as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding and that was truly something she couldn’t comprehend. 

“Theo!” Eli screamed and she jumped, looking up at him. “Jesus, you weren’t answering, thought you gone and died on us. You said Joseph was there?”

She sighs once again and groans as Tammy tightens the wrapping at her side. “Yeah, I don’t know why though. He walked in as Jacob was-” She really didn’t want to finish that sentence and give her friends the wrong idea. 

Not that she didn’t like Jacob Seed sitting on top of her with his hands all over her, it was just that they probably wouldn’t find it as amusing as she did. So she waved to her side to finish what she was trying to describe.  _ When he had stabbed her. _

“So Joseph is in the mountains?” Wheaty speaks up and Theo feels the corners of her mouth curl. Then it dies. Instead of one sibling, there were two now. One was definitely more than enough for their little militia. 

Theo forces herself up now and leans breathlessly against the wall. “I have to talk to him again.” She’s dizzy and her own voice seems miles away and everything is hurting again. “I also need a drink - Wheaty?” 

The boy nods quickly and runs off, leaving Eli and Tammy with their disapproving looks. “Talk to who?” 

“Jacob, obviously.” She groans, fingers tracing the irregular scar on her hip. “I need answers.”

Tammy scoffs and stands up. “You’re going to get a bullet to the head and I assure you it will have your goddamn name on it.” She stands before Eli and lowers her voice. “Call me when she needs that to be changed.” Then she left the room.

Having Eli around was exhausting - yet, not in a bad way. He cared and she loved him for it, but at the same time, he was being overprotective and that rubbed her completely the wrong way. He sits down now and can’t help but watch as his fingers run through his mess of a beard. 

“Theo,” He starts, low and calm. Another thing she’s thankful for. “You can’t go back there. You really think he won’t have you killed right on the spot?”

“He won't.” Eli sent her a look of doubt. “He  _ won't _ . Jacob was trying to  _ save  _ me. I don’t know why and to be quite honest, I don’t care. I need answers about something else. He was asking about my mark.”

Eli’s expression didn’t change like she had expected it to. Just then - right on time - Wheaty arrived and handed her a bottle of whiskey. “Here, dep.” 

She smiled in thanks and as if he could feel the tension in the small and poorly lit room, Wheaty left. After taking the biggest drink she could handle, she passed it over to her friend. “Why aren’t you freaking out over that? Do you know something that I clearly don’t?”

He took a quick drink as if this conversation was the cause of his misery. “You think there’s a chance that Jacob has the same mark?”

Theo couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her, no matter how horrible the pain that came with it was. “That’s what you think it’s about? I highly doubt that’s it.”

“Why else would he ask? Why else would he give you that look you said he had when he first saw it?”

There’s a pause and she briefly thinks on it. Then she’s drinking again. Jacob Seed - her soulmate?  _ Wild _ . “Because he’s crazy? You’re giving him too much credit at being a normal functioning human.”

Eli shakes his head and laughs dryly. “I give  _ you  _ too much credit. Jacob Seed is going to eat you alive and I fear you are going to let him.”

They are quiet and she’s back to thinking about him and something stirs in her. Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s just her nerves, but this feeling wasn’t anything she should feel good about. Not towards Jacob Seed.

“And if he does have the same mark?” Eli asks quietly and suddenly that she’s pulled from her thoughts. 

Theo shakes her head, but she’s starting to doubt even herself. “He won’t. He doesn't. He  _ can’t _ . Hypothetically speaking, even if he does have it, it won’t change anything.” 

He laughs again, but it’s rough and humorless. “You don’t know shit about it. It’d be best if you just stay away from him.” Eli takes one more drink and then stands, shaking his head as he leaves. 

Theo is left leaning against the wall, staring at the space he left and instead of drowning in questions, she decides to drown herself in whiskey. 

\----------

Jacob sits quietly in his chair, his head against his hand. Joseph left a few hours after the fiasco with the deputy and now Jacob has time to think- think about his choices and, more unpleasantly, think about Theo. The advice his brother had to give was something he hated the most. 

_ “You must tell her.” _ Joseph had said, watching him carefully behind his tinted glasses.  _ “This changes everything, Jacob. The resistance is done.” _

He wasn’t sure why he believed that - seeing how the deputy is a stubborn ass. He hates that he can even imagine them together, that the thought of even touching her excited him. He wishes he had never seen her mark. He wishes that he had killed her that day and never gave it a second thought. 

Suddenly the radio beside him beeps a couple times and he frowns, sitting up. Whoever was bothering at such an important time was in for hell. 

“Hello? Anyone there?” 

Jacob froze. The voice was soft and slurred, familiar and yet it sent a new feeling rushing into the pit of his stomach. He sat there silently, waiting for her to talk again. 

“It’s the deputy.” She spoke, drunk and whispering like she didn’t want to be caught. He picked up the radio but wasn’t sure what he would even say. “Jacob?” 

“What do you want?” He responds, quiet and curious. 

She doesn’t answer for a moment and he wonders if maybe he imagined it all. Then it comes to life again. “We need to talk. I just- I just want to talk.” 

“We are talking now.” 

“No,” She’s quick this time. “I can’t talk now. I think it’s better if we meet.”

Jacob is curious. He’s hesitant as well. “Where?” 

She’s gone silent again and he thought he might have heard someone else on the other side, just for a brief second. “There’s a small cabin, south of the dam. Meet me there tomorrow.”

And just like that he’s agreed to meet her. Even if this somehow turns out to be a trap, something in her voice and the way she talked told him that it wasn’t. He doesn’t know if she’ll actually show, but he’s smarter than she knows and he’ll always be two steps ahead of her.

He hopes. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob goes to find Theo and it's time for him to come clean. And to figure out what his plans are, now that everything has officially fallen apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh??? an update??? i hope you all enjoy thank you for over 100 subscriptions on this fic im actually really emotional about that omg.

Jacob isn’t sure what to think when he walks up to the cabin that the deputy had asked him to meet her at. He doesn’t see anyone else around or even traces of this being a set-up. He almost didn’t show up at all. The sharp pain in his side is back and he knows she’s inside, waiting for him. 

As he opens the door, slow and cautious with his pistol drawn and finger ready on the trigger, he notices how dark it is and the mix scents of liquor and bear. Then the thought that she brought her damned monsterous pet crossed his mind. 

“Deputy, where are you?” He sang softly into the quiet of the cabin. Jacob closes the door behind him and glances around carefully. 

Then a soft noise reaches his ears and he freezes. A gentle moan can be heard in the next room and he’s taking slow steps towards the entrance. When he reached the room, he lowers his gun and leans against the door frame, jaw tightening. 

Theo is lying awkwardly in a ripped stained chair, eyes closed and brows furrowed. Her hand is resting on her side, shirt lifted to reveal the blood soaked bandage that covered the wound he had given her- unintentionally given her. Sweat covered her brow and he could tell she was in pain, because he was feeling it too. 

Jacob hadn’t meant to reach his hand out and touch her cheek, yet he did anyways. His fingers brushing over her skin left him with goosebumps and that foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her cheeks were warm and he wondered if she had a fever. 

“Shit!” Theo yelled, waking quickly and slapping his hand away. She looked at him for a second and sighed heavily as she leaned back. “Ya’ scared me, bastard.”

It surprised him that she wasn’t trying to get away from him or even get the upper hand. She just lays back and presses the back of her hand to her forehead. Maybe this definitely wasn’t a trap and she really just wanted to talk. He stands up straight and crosses his arms over his chest, watching her. 

“What did you want to talk about?” 

Theo laughs and takes a breath through her teeth, taking a short look at her side. “Fuck,” she hisses and opens her blue eyes to stare blankly at him. “You know what. The only god damn thing that is on both our minds.” 

Still, it remains unspoken- as it should. But Jacob wants to hear the words come from her. There was no way he could just say, ‘we have the same mark whether we like it or not’. She picks up the bottle beside the chair and takes a quick drink as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. He wonders if she’s drunk.

“Why are you so interested in me? So insistent on knowing about the fucking burn on my side? Why does it mean so much to you?” 

That was all he needed to hear. Jacob doesn’t look away as he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up, revealing the identical mark branded into his flesh. All his life he never thought he’d find his match and now here she was, staring at him like a corpse. 

The bottle slips from her fingers and clatters against the wood floor and she doesn’t move- doesn’t blink as she just stares. When he lowers his shirt, it’s almost like she’s broken from a trance and she snaps back to reality. Her cheeks are wet and there’s sadness filling in his chest and he isn’t sure how to process how he himself feels about that. 

It’s not like he expected her to run to his arms and instantly love him. Yet, he wasn’t prepared for a look like  _ that.  _ Was she disgusted by him? Was she upset that it had to be  _ him _ ?

“He was right.” She whispers and tries to stand. He doesn’t stop her. “No, this is all a sick joke.” 

Jacob fights the roll of his eyes as he leans against the wall. “I wish it were.”

“How?” Theo asks weakly, unsure whether to go towards him or run away. 

He stares calmly but he can feel the flare of her wound, of her anger and the confusion swirling inside her. “I did it to myself. It was just an outline of a wolf, but I was sick of seeing it. I was tired of every joke and comment some prick had. I never cared about this bullshit anyways. Didn’t think it mattered in the war. Never thought we’d meet.”

“You made me think something was wrong with me.” She says in a rush but it’s quiet that he almost doesn’t understand. Then she’s moving quickly, grabbing the front of his shirt, yanking him forward and pushing him back against the wall. “You fucking bastard! Selfish prick! Do you have any idea what I went through?!” 

Jacob smirks, reaching up and grabbing a hold of her wrists. “And I’m the selfish one?” 

She glares but doesn’t back away. He doesn’t let go. He can’t bring himself to let go since touching her was the only good sensation running through his body at the moment. That was something he hated to admit, but he was sinking in it.

Damn this curse, he had dreamed of touching her- constantly. Yet, now wasn’t the time and he needed to calm her to stop the searing pain in his side. “Can you do us both a favor, and sit down for a moment?” 

“What?” She frowns and then looks down, stumbling away from him. He hates that he let go. “You can feel this? So all that is real?” Jacob goes to nod in response, but then he’s doubling over and she’s yelling in pain. 

Theo had pressed her fingers roughly against the wound, drawing more blood and sending a shockwave of pain his way. He grabs the front of her jacket and yanks her forward. She’s struggling to breathe and sweat lingers on her forehead. He can’t believe his soulmate is this stubborn and petty deputy.

“I know you want to hurt me.” Theo smiles, yet she can barely keep her eyes open. “Just do it already.” Now that she knows what that would do to him, she knows he won’t hurt her. And he won’t. 

Jacob sighs and drags her over to the bed, gently pushing her down. She didn’t put up any fight and she sinks into the rough mattress. “Just relax.” He grumbles, lifting her shirt. He needs to change the bandage and he needs to get her some water.  _ Fucking drunk _ .

“Why don’t you just kill me now?” She questions suddenly. 

He wonders if she thinks he’s going to confess his love for her. He won’t. So instead, he doesn’t answer and hopes he doesn’t need to. 

Theo sighs. “Oh, right. The pain of the other dying.” Her tone is sarcastic and bored. “I guess we are both selfish dickheads, huh?” She looks over and laughs shortly. 

Jacob can’t help but smirk at that, watching her. They stared at one another for a moment and he doesn’t understand what he’s feeling. It’s calm and warm and maybe it’s like a shared fever, but he is starting to feel restless.


End file.
